Encima
by NatLB
Summary: —¿Qué piensan por: encima? —les preguntó James. Sirius y Remus respondieron dándose cuenta que tenían ideas diferentes. —Eso fue… extraño —comentó James. —Sólo me alegra que la tensión sexual entre ambos termine —escucho por primera vez a Peter. Lily simplemente reía mientras observaba el techo e imaginaba Merlín sabe qué…


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.  
No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

**Notas del capítulo:** No me culpen… tengo una obsesión últimamente con el MakoHaru y… llegue a esto. Ni yo entiendo como paso de un tema a otro x3

**Con el amable beteo:** De Lilu's (frases en sí, acentos, comas y plurales... la "L" es mi teclado xD )

* * *

**Encima**

James Potter estaba sentado. Debería estar haciendo la tarea de transformaciones pero quedó abstraído mirando el techo de la sala común.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada para observar a sus amigos. Peter intentaba hacer la tarea de Herbología, tenía unos cinco libros a su alrededor, pero se notaba que ni con ocho más avanzaría; pobre Peter.

Sirius estaba mirando a las personas que pasaban por la sala. No fue nada sorpresivo que estuviera viéndole el culo y tetas a las que estaban del otro lado. Como tampoco que estás se pusieran coquetas al darse cuenta de que Sirius las observaba.

Remus, en cambio, estaba avanzado su tarea de runas antiguas. Era lo último y podría descansar. Remus no se preocupó porque un chico de quinto se le acercara con una nota, en realidad la esperaba tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Potter por simple curiosidad, no quería ni ver su tarea.

—Jake quiere que vaya a la sala común de Ravenclaw a estudiar.

Sirius bufó, al parecer algo de atención prestaba a sus amigos. James simplemente le observó de manera sugerente respecto a lo de "estudiar".

** {OoooO}**

Los siguientes ¿veinte? ¿diez? ¿tres minutos? Fueron una tortura para Potter. Tendría que hablar con Lily para que le ayudara o chantajear a Remus a base de chocolate para que le dejara copiar la tarea.

Mientras, calculaba los posibles escenarios respecto a la misión que tenía ahora. Terminaron por ser tres: el primero incluía a una Lily enojada, en el segundo recibía una golpiza y en el tercero, que no sabía cómo se llegaba a eso, terminara con Lily invitándole a su habitación. Aquí se dio cuenta que lo de Lily no le serviría, por lo que empezó a calcular la cantidad de chocolate que podía conseguir en nada de tiempo y el que ya tenía.

—… por ende debe mojar la tela en la pócima para aplicarla sobre o encima de la planta y que así, producto del efecto de la noche en luna negra, la planta cambie sus valores curativos y se vuelvan venenosos… recuerde que se debe hacer esto con extremo cuidado y usar guantes protectores… —Potter escuchó como Peter traspasaba textualmente una respuesta de Herbología. Eso no le llamaría la atención a excepción de una, más bien dos palabras.

"sobre o encima"

¿Qué eran sobre o encima? Más bien… ¿Encima?

Esta palabra le hizo _click _en su cabeza.

Obviamente se refería a algo que estaba arriba de otra cosa. O sea, él encima de… NO. No podía imaginar aquello, por lo que observó a quienes tenía al frente. Sirius y Remus.

Encima…

**{OoooO}**

—¿Qué piensan por: encima? —les preguntó.

Peter estaba tan concentrado en traspasar que no puso atención a lo que preguntó James. En cambio, sus otros amigos sí.

—¿Algo sobre otro algo? —respondió Sirius—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Un lugar o puesto superior respecto de otro inferior —respondió Remus. James a veces creía que era un diccionario andante y que eso lo aprendió de su querida Lily.

Pero ya se estaba desviando del tema en cuestión.

—Pero si les digo: "encima de mí". ¿Qué se les viene a la mente?

—¿Qué pasa con tus preguntas existenciales, Potter? —le preguntó Sirius un poco extrañado del tema que hablaba su hermano.

—¿Pero que entienden por eso? —insistió.

Lupin y Black se miraron para luego observar a James. Su rostro se mostraba serio por lo que no era un juego, en verdad Potter quería saber la respuesta.

—¿En términos… sexuales? —Lupin solo quería corroborar. Su amigo tendía a explicarse de una forma pero hablaba de otra cosa totalmente diferente.

James asintió expectante.

—Que está sentado sobre mí —se encogió de hombros Sirius.

—Que yo se lo estoy haciendo —respondió Remus.(*)

James sonrió. No era el único que podía quedar descolocado respecto del significado que uno le daba.

En cambio, Sirius y Remus se observaron extrañados mientras ambos entrecerraban los ojos como dando a entender que uno tenía la razón y no el otro.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

Remus observó a Sirius para luego rodar los ojos. Era algo obvio.

—Porque la persona está debajo de mí.(**)

Sirius ahogó una risa y negó varias veces.

—Es claro que te está cabalgando, Remus. Tan inocente —suspiró lo ultimó mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros como lamentándose de su inocencia.

Remus apartó el brazo bruscamente y le miró fijamente.

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo —le dijo seriamente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú sólo piensas en recibir placer y dejar que la otra persona haga el trabajo. En cambio, hay otro tipo de gente que quiere disfrutar de eso con su pareja, dar de la misma forma en que recibes.

—Estás mal Lupin —Sirius también se puso serio—. Me ves como una mala persona, pero yo no he recibido ninguna queja respecto a mi método.

—Es porque no has encontrado a la persona adecuada. Acéptalo Sirius solo vas por polvo casual. No hay amor allí.

—Ese es tu problema. Te involucras inmediatamente con el otro y después al primer problema sufres.

—No es verdad —se paró en forma defensiva.

—Verás que sí —gritó el otro repitiendo el gesto.

James no supo en qué momento se perdió de la conversación. Lo siguiente fue al par tirándose uno de la corbata del otro, sus rostros quedando muy cerca, mirándose de forma desafiante.

—Al cuarto…

—A la cama…

—¡AHORA! —gritaron ambos y con eso desaparecieron.

**{OoooO}**

James seguía sentado allí observando el lugar donde estaban anteriormente sus amigos.

—Eso fue… extraño.

—Sólo me alegra que la tensión sexual entre ambos termine —escucho por primera vez a Peter.

—¿También te diste cuenta? —preguntó emocionado.

—Claro… —Peter sonrió—. Cuando se acercaron tanto yo les hubiera juntado los rostros para que se besasen de una buena vez.

—¡Yo igual!

Después la conversación se volvió respecto a lo que hacía el par arriba. Parecían unas adolescentes de trece emocionadas hablando de su primer beso y apostando a quien estaba encima.

**{OoooO}**

Lily que estaba lejos. Escuchó y observó la situación. Negó… era obvio que ese par estaría arriba con las manos cerca del otro pero sin hacer nada, a veces eran unos cobardes.

Ninguno daría el primer paso por temor a alejar al otro. Pero si sería divertido ver que ocurría. ¡Y para qué negarlo! También se moría por saber quien estaría encima.

Podría pasarle a ambos algunos de los libros que tiene en su casa… para que así tuvieran una idea…

La gente que pasaba por la sala común veía a Peter y a James hablando y chillando emocionados y a Lily riéndose mientras observaba el techo e imaginaba Merlín sabe qué…

* * *

(*) Saben de lo que me di cuenta... (tiempo después xD ) era que se confunde la respuesta de Remus pero como bien conoce a Potter. Lupin responde de "Encima" no de "encima de mi" como se expreso para que Black le entendiera. Por eso tenemos aun Sirius que lo cabalgan y a un Remus dando.(**)  
siento que no quedo tan claro y no es la gracia tener que explicar el fic u.u pero me dio la sensación, no todos me entiende y creo que salio muy yo el fic xD

_Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar _**;)**


End file.
